Heero le vendeur de Goodies !
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Et voici enfin la suite de Heero l'otaku ! Qui veut la suite ? PS : J'ai une panne d'inspiration pour le moment sur cette fic ... mais je vous promets la suite pour bientôt ! Désolée du retard !


**Auteur :**Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Suite d'une fic qui se finit mal !

BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

KONNICHI WA !!! HELLO !!! HALO !!! HOLA !!! CIAO !!! SALAÂM ALEIKUM !!! NI AO !!!

SALUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !!!

Tohru est de retour de vacances !!!

YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Euh ...

Désolée, vous m'avez tellement manquée que je suis trop heureuse de vous retrouver !!! C'est tellement bon !!!

Alors, comment ça va ? Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué j'espère !

Moi, j'ai passé de loooongues, mais très bonnes vacances ! Vive la montagne ! Et vive Cauterets ! C'est super beau ! En plus c'est rare quand je pars quelque part plusieurs jours ...

Et puis Brantôme !!! Ca c'est un coin génial !!! Buccolique, agréable ... superbe ...

Bon, j'arrête de parler de moi !

Ce que vous voulez, c'est la suite d'Heero l'Otaku !

Mais qu'est-il devenu ?

Je vous propose de le savoir en lisant cette fic !

Allez ! Voici l'intro !

Bisous à tous ! Ma petite Jesse Lee que je n'ai pas pu voir pendant les vacances et que j'embrasse très fort, Yunie que je suis très heureuse de retrouver sur le net, mais aussi mais grandes fans Marnie, Iroko, jojo, STN2, orelinde, et tellement d'autres ...

BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!

BONNE LECTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUREUH !!!

**Heero, le vendeur de Goodies !**

**ARRÊT : OSAKA ! JE REPETE ! ARRÊT : OSAKA !**

Heero descend du train avec sa valise.

Heero : _13 heures ... il me tarde de le voir ..._

Il traverse les rues, le coeur battant ...

Heero : _... c'est vraiment une très belle ville ... il me tarde de rentrer à la maison ..._

Heero a 21 ans. Il porte maintenant des lunettes rectangulaires, car il a passé du temps devant son ordinateur et sa télévision ... Il a suivi une école de gestion pour se lancer dans la vente de Goodies et Cosplays. Comme le dessin animée et les goodies sont ses passe-temps, il s'est dit qu'il pouvait se débrouiller pour en tirer profit. De plus, il a découvert une certaine passion pour la couture, il peut donc créer ses propres cosplays ...

Puis Duo n'est plus recherché depuis 5 ans, et il suit des études de droits. Mistuki a réussi à trouver des preuves de son innocence.

Heero a décider de lui faire une surprise en installant sa boutique de Goodies à Osaka, et en habitant ici ...

Heero, entré dans son appartement : _... aaah ... ce qu'on est bien ici ..._

Il est dans une salle avec deux fenêtres, une grande télé devant un canapé et une table, une étagère à cassettes et à DVDs à côté. Un meuble sépare ce petit salon et le coin cuisine, avec une gazinière, un placard et un frigo ( et un évier bien sûr ). Heero se dirige vers sa chambre, ou est posé un grand lit ( visiblement pour deux ), avec une table de chevet et une grande fenêtre donnant sur la ville. En face du lit, une porte menant à la salle de bain, petite et très intime. Il pose ses affaires tranquilement, et en sort son ordinateur portable, qu'il range sous la table de chevet.

Heero : _... bon ... la fac de droit n'est pas tout prêt ... je devrais y aller ..._

Il sort de chez lui et prend le chemin de la fac ...

Heero : _... je me demande comment il va réagir ... il doit avoir changé ... il doit être si beau ... et si adulte ... j'ai hate d'y être, tellement tellement tellement ... je vais enfin le revoir ... et ... et peut-être vivre avec lui, c'est génial ..._

Il arrive devant le bâtiment ... il est immense ... il doit y avoir tellement de monde ...

Heero, regardant sa montre : _... 15 heures ... il va sortir ..._

Des gens commencent à sortir. Son coeur commence à battre ...

Heero : _... il n'est pas là ... il n'est pas là ... pas encore ..._

Toujours personne ... puis un grand homme, habillé de cuir noir. Il s'arrête, l'air troublé.

Heero : _...Du...Duo..._

Homme : ...

Heero : Duo !!!

Duo tend presque ses bras alors qu'Heero lui saute dessus, l'écrasant par terre !

Heero, les larmes aux yeux : Duo, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je suis heureux !!!

Le visage Duo s'est affiné, son regard, plus doux, est troublé, mais il n'a pas tellement changé ... il est paralysé, rouge, étonné ... ému ...

Duo, l'air un peu mal à l'aise : ... Heero ...

Heero, remarquant qu'ils sont sur le sol et surtout que tout le monde les observe : ... excuse-moi ...

Duo : ... ce n'est pas grave ...

Ils se relèvent, très gênés.

Duo, encore un peu ébêté : ... tu as ... changé ...

Heero, le regard amoureux, très heureux : ... toi aussi ...

Duo le regarde encore longuement ... Ses larmes montant aux yeux, il le serre dans ses bras, et plonge sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il respire ses cheveux ...

Heero : Doucement ! Doucement ...

Heero passe ses bras autour de lui, tendrement ... il sent sa chaleur contre lui, elle est rassurante ... et son odeur enivrante ...

Duo : ... snif ...

Heero, dans le même état : Tu ne vas pleurer quand même ?...

Ils se mettent à pleurer comme des gros malades, alors que les gens les regardent comme s'ils étaient des folasses, ou alors avec pexplexité. Mais ils s'en foutent ...

Heero : _... enfin, je te retrouve ... enfin ..._

Heero sent la main de Duo essuyer ses larmes ... fièvreusement, Duo dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un long baiser ...

µµµµµµ

Ils se promènent dans une rue d'Osaka, main dans la main. Heero est tellement heureux et excité qu'il sent des petits guilis au ventre et dans la poitrine ...

Heero : Osaka est vraiment aussi belle que tu me l'as décrite ...

Duo : Tu trouves ?

Heero : _... c'est tellement plus beau que Tokyo ..._

Duo : C'est où que tu m'emmènes ?

Heero, bourricot : Tu verras !

Duo, se posant des questions :

Heero, s'arrêtant devant chez lui : On est arrivés !

Duo : Déjà ?

Heero : Ouais !

Heero prend ses clefs et ouvre la porte ...

Duo :

Ils montent des escaliers. Heero se pointe devant la porte. Il met la serrure dedans et la tourne avec excitation. Il ouvre ...

Heero, entrant : Bienvenue à la maison !

Duo : Chez ...

Duo rougit fortement. Il est paralysé ...

Heero, tout sourire : Tu es écarlate, Duo.

Duo : ... euh ... oui ... c'est ... un bel appartement que tu as là ...

Il reste là, complètement ahuri ...

Heero, prenant Duo par la main : Viens !

Il emène un Duo un peu perdu jusqu'à la chambre ...

Duo, vraiment très rouge : gloups 

Duo observe beaucoup le lit ... Heero est plutôt insistant sur la porte de la salle de bain, que Duo remarque ...

Heero, riant un peu dans son coin : _... qu'il est mignon quand il se sent bête !..._

Duo : ...

Heero : Alors, ça te plaît ?

Duo, tellement rouge qu'il pourrait transpirer : ...oooooooh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Heero, d'un air sous-entendu : _... et alors ... ça te dit d'habiter avec ton petit Hee-chan, hein ?..._

Duo, tétanisé : Comment, tu...insinuerais que...on va... habiter ensemble ?!...

Heero : Tu ne veux pas ?

Duo : ...euh...euuuuuuuh...si...bien sûr...mais...c'est...super intime alors...ça me...euh...

Heero : Ah, je vois ... ça t'intimide ...

Duo : Mais...euh...Non !...enfin...oui, un peu...

Heero : Si tu ne veux pas, je me suis installé juste à côté de chez toi exprès, on peut prendre notre temps, encore ...

Duo : Non !...je...je vais en parler aux gars et...et...

Heero, prenant Duo dans ses bras : Mon chériiiiiiiii !

Duo : Euh...a...arrête de dire ça, ça...ça me gêne...

Heero : un peu lol 

Il resserre l'étreinte.

Duo : ... merci Heero ... je suis heureux de pouvoir habiter avec toi ...

Heero : ... c'est moi, le plus heureux ...

Duo : Dis ... tu t'es installé ici mais ... tu t'es trouvé un boulot ?

Heero : Oui, j'ai ouvert un magasin !

Duo, le lâchant : Sérieux ?!

Heero : Oui, un magasin de goodies, de cosplay, ...

Duo : C'est génial !

Heero : Disons que j'ai découvert que j'avais une certaine facilité pour la couture et la communication ... et puis ça me plaît de travailler en plein milieu de mes passions d'ado ... hi hi hi ...

Duo : ... euh ...

Heero : Ah, c'est vrai que les trucs genre Sakura ou Sailor Moon, c'est pas ton truc ... ( voir "Heero l'Otaku" )

Duo : Mais ... j'ai envie de la voir, cette boutique ! Ca sera avec plaisir !

Heero : J'ai hâte que tu la découvres ! J'ouvre demain !

Duo : J'irai te voir après les cours !

Heero : Je t'attendrai ...

Ils s'embrassent.

Duo : Euh ... je suis désolé mais je peux pas rester trop longtemps, j'vais embaucher là ...

Heero, regardant sa montre : Oh oui ! Bientôt 16H30 ! Je crois que tu devrais y aller maintenant !

Duo : J'ai encore un peu de temps ...

Heero, le poussant vers la porte : Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard !

Duo : Mais...

Il pousse Duo jusqu'en dehors de l'appartement ...

Heero : Et dès que tu rentres, je te prépare un bon plat chaud ! Et tu as intérêt de venir avec tes affaires ! Sinon je vais me fâcher ! Allez, bisous !

Il lui donne un dernier petit bisou avant de refermer la porte ...

Heero, partant dans sa chambre : _Hi hi hi hi hi ! Il est troooooooooognon !... je vais vivre avec lui ... j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve ... ça va être génial ..._

Il se laisse tomber sur le lit ...

Heero : _... vivement ce soir ..._

**Tsuzuku**

Vilou ! Alors ? C'était comment cette intro ?

Envoyez des reviews en attendant la suite ! Mirciiiiiiii !


End file.
